The Gate of Ages
The Gate of Ages is a building that allows the player to access most of the PvE content. It consists of various portals to areas that are made up of a series of PvE battles. Completing these battles can give the player new equipment, Battle Achievements and -more importantly- new heroes. At the end of each area there is a siege battle that requires teamwork with other players, usually from a minimum of 4 to a maximum of 20 players. =Historical Quests= Ancient Constraint Core of Destiny (Level 1-8) "Our magicians have detected a piece of the St. Eloi gem near Thermopylae. A brave king named Leonidas is defending his Grecian homeland against Persian invaders, but neither side will look kindly upon foreigners. Let us do battle to retrieve our gem and recruit ourselves a worthy hero." Obtainable Heroes: , Siege Battle: Greek Alliance Legion Battle of Destiny (Level 8-16) "The Battle of Zama rages on between the Carthaginians and Romans while a gem fragment rests innocently in the Carthaginian Palace. Their brilliant strategist Scipio is dominating the North African coastline. We must recruit his help and acquire the St. Eloi gem at all costs." Obtainable Heroes: , Siege Battle: Carthaginian Templar Legion Stairs of Destiny (Level 15-24) "A gladiator named Spartacus is leading Roman slaves in a fierce struggle against the aristocracy: what will be known as the Third Servile War. A piece of the St. Eloi Gem is located in one of the underground gladiatorial prisons. We must fight through the ensuing conflict and find that gem." Obtainable Heroes: , , Siege Battle: Roman Legion Sword of Destiny (Level 25-32) "We have heard there is a great treasure hidden in King Arthur's domain, under the protection of the legendary sword Excalibur. Investigate the matter but be sure to proceed with caution: Arthur's guards will not look kindly upon strangers in their liege's home." Obtainable Heroes: , Siege Battle: Knights of the Round Whip of Destiny (Level 30-40) "Attila the Hun is unleashing a fearsome wrath upon the Roman strongholds for the sake of his betrothed, Honoria. His brute power may prove useful in our cause. Remember to quickly obtain the St. Eloi gem fragment in the Roman palace." Obtainable Heroes: , Siege Battle: Roman Royal Force Levels: (1-40) Ancient Observation Road of Conquest (Level 40-45) "The Eastward militaries of the Crusades are gathering in Nikair City. They are stationed there for many internal factors. If you go find their main legion now, you will probably get what you want." Obtainable Heroes: , Siege Battle: Crusade Legion Glorious Road (Level 43-48) "The Eastward militaries have arrived at the Holy City and a battle is about to break out. The energy crystal exists at the bottom of the Holy City, but it is not an easy place to access." Obtainable Heroes: , Siege Battle: Holy City Legion Holy Road (Level 46-52) "The Crusades are marching towards Palestine and are slowing down due to some internal conflicts. There may be some clues about the gem deep in the forest. You must go and find them." Obtainable Heroes: , Siege Battle: Norman Legion Road to Revenge (Level 50-56) "The Crusades' excellent military have attempted to take Damietta. It is not easy to break through the defense deployed on the other bank of the Nile river. It is said that a powerful energy exists in a secret room in Damietta. It's time for us to take back what's ours!" Obtainable Heroes: , Siege Battle: Damietta Legion Road to Pray (Level 55-60) "The Crusades have come to an end due to their entrapment in the Cairo desert. However, I suspect the rear unit is protecting something. I sense a powerful energy, please go investigate." Obtainable Heroes: Siege Battle: Crusade Escape Legion Riding a Horse into Battle Khan's Pursuit (Level 55-60) "They deserve punishment for plundering treasures and villages. Now that we have more advanced functions for the Gate of Ages, we can seek out what we want." Obtainable Heroes: , Siege Battle: Kipchak Khanate Legion Khan's Ambition (Level 57-63) "Destroying the Western Xia regime is the first step towards dominating the kingdom; we shall catch Khan off guard to search for valuables." Obtainable Heroes: , Siege Battle: Chagatai Khan Legion Khan's Counterattack (Level 60-66) "Mongolian warriors brought their quarry to bay, you will be torn to piecemeal whether you hide in the woods or the valleys." Obtainable Heroes: Siege Battle: Ogedei Khan Legion Khan's Imperial Glory (Level 63-68) "The Mongolian offensive has become fiercer, we need to step deeper into the stronghold to figure out what we want." Obtainable Heroes: , Siege Battle: Ilhan Troops Khan's Subversion (Level 65-70) "Genghis Khan brought us disaster and fears, let us end this horrible battle! We may get some clues from this excellent leader." Obtainable Heroes: , , Siege Battle: Khan Legion Holy Territory Land of Emptiness (Level 71-75) "Medusa took such liberties long ago, now Perseus will kill her to save Andromeda. We have to destroy siren's home first and find something useful." Obtainable Heroes: Siege Battle: Siren Legion Land of Faith (Level 75-78) "Heracles will become Titan soon. It is hard to defeat enemy, we gonna step into the deep to search for energy remains." Obtainable Heroes: Siege Battle: Greek Legion Land of Constraints (Level 78-82) "Helen was trapped here since she does not have special power to convince people to fight. Now we need to step into enemy's base to seek someone or something we need." Obtainable Heroes: , Siege Battle: Sparta Legion Land of War Drum (Level 82-85) "The Greek warriors have entered the battlefield while the Trojan trick has not been seen through; we have to stop this trick, maybe these people can be used for our army." Obtainable Heroes: Siege Battle: Greek Trojan Horse Legion Land of Light (Level 85-89) "The golden wool was buried at the deepest of Kolchis, numerous heroes died for this. Jason has entered, we have to find something useful while the city was calm." Obtainable Heroes: Siege Battle: Kolchis Legion Ancient Myths Steal Fires (Level 90-91) "Prometheus stole the treasure from heaven in a hollow tube, Gods arranged him a spouse named Pandora to punish him and then she came to the earth taking along with Pandora Treasured Box. Pandora is a charming woman without heart." Obtainable Heroes: Hecate Siege Battle: Fires Corps Ancient Gambling (Level 91-93) "Athena stopped protecting Poseidon since he lost a wager. In order to work out the anger, he did not offer people any spring water, Davy Jones also attacked the fishing boats...Now you come to ancient Greece and your opponent is Poseidon" Obtainable Heroes: Napolius Save Zeus (Level 93-95) "Rhea gave birth to five babies whom were eaten by their father, she was so grieved that decided to protect the 6th baby named Zeus and then asked Fairy Tree to raise him, while exchange him for a pack of stones. Now, you are here and are you able to save Zeus?" Obtainable Heroes: Rhea River of Misery (Level 95) "Hades himself has gone to the Olympus to fight the other gods. We need to sneak into his palace and find the relics left by the ancient Titan." '' Obtainable heros: Cerberus Visiting the Forgotten (Level 96) ''"Through the gate of the time, we arrived at the deepest part of the underworld where the ancient Titan Tartarus was kept. During the limitless time, these giant Titants are asleep. Only a part of their conciousness is wandering in the tower.." '' Obtainable heros: Not released yet Bloody Cloister Hall Guard (Level 101-105) ''"Here is the main entrance of the cloister, which is guarded by two evil brothers Flukey and Fluke. Both of them where the knight captain of the hall first, but with the outbreaking of the plauge, their souls were removed and put into the Ogre puppet's body by the evil wizard, and became something like the undead." Obtainable heros: None Evil housekeeper (Level 101-105) "Now you can enter the hall, but you should take precautions against the guy who calls himself housekeeper…." Obtainable heros: None Horrible Opera (Level 101-105) "He will attack your soul with magic songs, and enlarge your weakness. So do be careful and don't lose yourself." Obtainable heros: None Bloody Tavern (Level 101-105) "This is the place where all rogues and thieves flock together. The bartender Cracass failed to remove their evilness with a special bloody chemical, which was the worst thing existed in ghost creature." Obtainable heros: None Ghost Palace Hall (Level 101-105) "The new couple, as well as the other guests all died from this pestilence." Obtainable heros: None Nightmare in balcony (Level 101-105) "The bridge could lead to the backyard of the cloister where there still many dangerous ghost creatures. When you walked on the bridge, be careful with the threatens from the sky" Obtainable heors: None Little spirit behind shelf (Level 101-105) "The backyard library of the church can be regarded as the only safe place. Demons here will summon this element to protect. Take Care! Maybe you can still find the record of Sa Lu here." Obtainable heros: None Song of soul (Level 101-105) Obtainable heros: None Shadow mourner (Level 101-105) Obtainable heros: None Soul songs prince (Level 101-105) Obtainable heros: None =Elite Instance= Cloister of Fate (Level 80+) "We traced the Undead's production while enabling the Gate of Ages, we gonna destroy them before were found." Obtainable Heroes: None Siege Battle: Temple of Fate Road of Justice (Level 80) "The power of Gate of Ages helps us trace the Undead and tells them our location; we have to stop any attacks through the Gate of Ages!" Obtainable Heroes: None Siege Battle: Infernal Throne Lava Vortex (Level 85+) "The energy of the Gate of Ages is enough to explore the next undead activity. The Demons are now revival now, let's go kill them!" Obtainable Heroes: None Siege Battle: The Darkness Temple Magical Eye Lighthouse (Level 85+) "The energy of the Gate of Ages is enough to explore the next undead activity. The front Demon's eye is already open, quickly go and destroy the lighthouse, otherwise cannot stop the Demons anymore!" Obtainable Heroes: None Siege Battle: Magical Eye Lighthouse(Legion) Volcano Hell (Level 90+) "The energy of the Gate of Ages is enough to explore the next undead activity. The demons are hide in deep in this dreamland, quickly go and kill them!" Obtainable Heroes: None Siege Battle: Infernal Loom =Distant Legend= "Thousand years ago, here was for warlocks to research alchemy and magic, however, now it is occupied by a group of undeads and devils. Maybe we can find some lost treasure...or most likely, death only." Tower of Soul (Level 100) Floor One Obtainable Heroes: None Siege Battle: Burial grounds Troops Floor Two Obtainable Heroes: None Siege Battle: Soulstealing Commanding Corps Floor Three Obtainable Heroes: None Siege Battle: Torments Tomb Floor Four Obtainable Heroes: None Siege Battle: Netherland Floor Five Obtainable Heroes: None Siege Battle: Blood Grave Floor Six Obtainable Heroes: None Siege Battle: Gloomy Lobby Floor Seven Obtainable Heroes: None Siege Battle: Soul-Eater Command Floor Eight Obtainable Heroes: None Siege Battle: Soulstealing Territory Floor Nine Obtainable Heroes: None Siege Battle: Grudge Furnace Floor Ten Obtainable Heroes: None Siege Battle: Fallen Abyssal Legion Mysterious Island Category:The Gate of Ages